Window Wiping
by Verent
Summary: You were given stable duty with Jean and Eren when they get into a fight. You decided to cheer them on, but once Levi finds out you're told to clean his office windows. (LevixReader) -Lemon Alert!-
1. Cleaning

You sit around looking for something to do. You had recently joined the Survey Corpse and the first expedition you were on didn't end to well. Once the whole Annie Business cleared up though it calmed down, 'Well at least for now' you thought to yourself. You let out a huff of annoyance as a lock of hair gets in your face.

"Y/N!" You heard someone call and looked over to see Eren. "Hey Eren, what do you need?" You ask him while placing a hand on your hip. "We have stable duty right now." He said and you scowled at the news. 'Well I said I wanted something to do, but not this.' You thought bitterly but went along with Eren anyway to the stables and you started to clean it.

"Y/N, look at Jean." Eren said and you did just that. "Now look at the horse." Eren then said and you looked at the horse that was next to Jean. "Now look back at Jean, then back at the horse." You kept doing that and a small smile formed on your mouth at the resemblance. "Nothing anything similar about the two?" Eren asked and at that moment Jean looked over.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He spat at Eren and before you knew it they were having another childish fight. Not wanting to clean the stables alone, you decide to sit at the sidelines and cheer on both of the guys. "Come on Eren, punch a little harder!" You called out. "Jean, don't let him hit you like that, kick him where it counts!" You shout next.

You were giggling at the current mess that was cause by you and Eren mostly before you heard a cough. Eren and Jean stopped immediately and looked directly behind you where the coughing came from. Your eyes shut down as you slowly turn around and put on a fake smile.

"Hello Corporal." You say with a salute as do Eren and Jean. "What are you brats doing, and Y/N! Can you explain to me why you were egging them on?" Levi asked and you shifted uncomfortably. "U-um it was fun…" You say with a slightly weak voice. You liked Levi a lot, like a whole bunch, but he was still your superior and his punishments were known to be rather sever at times and you didn't want to have to deal with them.

"Brats, you now have stable duty for the rest of the month. Y/N, meet me in my office after lunch. I'd like to have a word with you." He said before he left and all three of you sighed before you turned to Jean and Eren angrily. "Swear to god if I get a horrible cleaning punishment you two are assisting since it was your stupid rivalry." You hissed.

"B-but Y?N! You were cheering us on." Eren whined and you huffed. "I blame sever boredom." You admitted, 'Not to mention it was rather interesting…' you added in your head. Jean and Eren both sighed, knowing there was no getting around you when you decided on something.

After you guys had finished cleaning the stables you went to your room, got cleaned up, then went to lunch. You sat at a table with your close friend, F/N, and looked at him/her. "If I turn up dead by tomorrow morning, I want you to know that you can take care of Jeffree for me, okay?" You say to your friend who gives you an odd look.

"Okay number one why would you be dead and number two who the hell is Jeffree?" F/N asked you with a small frown, used to your stupidity by now. "Jeffree is my pet spider who lives in a corner of my room. Also I might die because the Lance Corporal called me into his office because I was caught egging on a fight between Eren and Jean." You stated and F/N just sighed.

"You would…fine and if I find Jeffree, I'm killing him before Corporal finds out." F/N stated and you gasp. "Don't lay a finger on Jeffree, just for that I'm not telling you what corner." You stated with crossed arms. "Your room has four corners, I'll take my chanced." F/N went on and you threw a piece of your bread in his/her hair and he/she just gave you an annoyed glance. Lunch ended rather quickly, much faster than you wanted, and you started to pace down the hallway.

Once you were at the Corporals room you started to pace back and forth at the door. You suddenly hear the door slam open and an annoyed Levi standing there. "What the hell do you think you're doing. Your pacing is annoying now come on in." He scowled before going to his desk inside of the room and sitting down.

You slowly move over there and look at the corporal. "W-what is the punishment?" You ask with a downward glace. "You were caught egging on two brats not to mention I saw you throw some bread in the mess hall." Levi stated with crossed arms and you gulped.

'Please don't make me run, please don't make me run.' You thought to yourself. "As punishment you are to clean all the windows in this room." He said and you looked at him confused. This was Levi's office, no doubt the cleanest place in this whole building and he wants you to wipe down his windows as punishment for encouraging a fight and throwing food.

'Don't argue it, just do it.' You thought and grabbed the cleaning supplied that were laid out for you. You started to wipe down the first window and finished in record time since it was already clean. You then went onto the next window and by the third you were a bit happy that this was all you had to do. You were standing on your tiptoes when you felt breath on your neck.

"W-wha?" You ask and notice Levi's face is right next to yours. "You missed a spot." He said and you looked back at the window. "No I didn't…" You mumbled before you were suddenly being pushed up against the wall, your back towards the window. A pair of rough lips caught yours and you dropped the cleaning rag in your hand as your eyes widened.

A large blush spread on your face and you felt s tongue lick your lips. You didn't know how to react so you didn't. You suddenly felt a tight squeeze on your butt and gasped. Levi's tongue went into your mouth and you closed your eyes as he took over. You let out a small moan before your lips parted from his.

You looked at him with a bright red face and half lidded eyes. "Corporal?" You asked him and he looked at you with an indifferent face. "When we're alone like this you call me Levi, got it?" He said and you nodded. "Yes Levi." You said, a bit happy to say the name.

"Now brat, the next time I said you missed a spot don't argue or else a harsher punishment will be ensued." He said and you nodded before going back to cleaning windows. Lets just say you missed another spot, and you let out one hell of an argument and was punished rather severely.

**So I moved this from my deviant art account this is a two part story the second part is a lemon, you have been warned.**


	2. Punishment -Lemon-

You were still cleaning the last window of the day when you heard a cough and looked over at Levi. "Brat, you missed another spot." He pointed out to a spot of the window. You look towards it and notice it was fine. "No, pretty sure it's nice and clean." You say with a smirk, remembering his words earlier. You didn't know what the 'punishment' would be exactly, but you did know you would probably enjoy it.

You saw him stand up from his desk and make his way over to you. "I said you missed a spot." He said while pointing to where the supposed spot was and you looked over and still saw nothing. "Nothing is there." You repeat and he growled before pinning you up against the window.

You felt his leg rubbing between your legs and you let out a soft moan. "L-Levi?" You ask while looking him in the eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you want to be punished." He said in a husky voice that made you internally drool. He had always been a pretty hot guy and you always wondered what exactly the short man could be packing.

"Ah!" You said as he moved his leg a bit more and you clung onto his jacket. "I-I never said I'd want to be punished but you can't help what's happened." You say while letting out ragged breaths. You knew you were getting pretty wet right now and Levi probably knew it as well.

You felt the same pair of rough lips that were on you earlier today going back, hungrily licking your lips and asking for entrance. You open up and his tongue slides in and if he wasn't pinning you to the window you would've fallen due to your shaking knees.

"Mn, Levi~" You moan his name in between your short breaths. You felt a hand going to your chest and groping one of your boobs, squeezing it tightly and making you yelp. It hurt a bit but it had also felt a bit good. "L-Levi we should go somewhere else. W-what if someone sees us through the window or someone walks in?" You say, suddenly worried.

"I would tell them to fuck off, obviously." Levi said while trailing kisses down your neck and sucking on your sweet spot, making you moan louder and you moved one hand to cover your mouth. You didn't want to be too loud or else you'd risk everyone in the building to hear you, not that Levi would mind that.

Levi's hand slid under your shirt and started to play with your boob through your bra and eventually taking one out and teasing the nipple with his thumb. "Ah~" You moan while biting your lip and looking at him. You felt him smirking on your neck and you let out a childish scowl on your face before it was replace with a face of pleasure as he moved his leg some more.

You felt a tug at the hem of your pants before Levi's hand slid down them, not bothering to take them off. He started to rub your clit through your underwear and you let out a rather loud moan at this and tightened your grip on him. "L-Levi!" You moan as he almost inserts a finger, the only thing stopping it was the underwear you were wearing.

You felt yourself reaching your limit and you bit down on your lip as your body started to shake. "L-Levi." You moan before the hand that was rubbing you suddenly left and Levi showed you his now wet fingers before he slid it on the window, making a small trail and looking at you. "I told you that you missed a spot." He said before detaching himself from you and you fell to your knees.

He stopped right before you could climax and you stared at him. "W-what? Is that all?" You ask, clearly disappointed. "It was a punishment." He stated bluntly before sitting at his desk and using a cloth to clean his fingers before he started to go back to working on some papers.

Once you were able to collect yourself you stood up, still a bit shaking and you cleaned the window and blushed as you washed your juices off of it. 'Damn Levi…getting me all worked up for nothing…' You thought but you decided you couldn't blame him since he did say you'd be punished the since you were now wanting the man in the room extremely badly…well it worked pretty damn well.

-Line break because I said so-

You had gone and eaten dinner after cleaning up the windows in Levi's office and your best friend could tell something was off. Once you went back to your rather small room you heard a knock at the door and opened it up, only to see f/n standing there. "Hey, I brought a snack." Your friend said while holding up some pudding from the mess hall. You let your friend inside the room and the two of you sat down on the bed.

"So what's up with you?" f/n asked you with a small frown, genuinely concerned about you. "I-I don't know what you're talking about…" You say while looking away with a slight blush and your friend smirked. "Oh really?" he/she said while looking you over. "Super sure." You said with a slight nod and your friend just ruffled your hair.

"Come on now, you can tell me." Your friend managed to coax you into sighing. "Its really nothing. I just think I'm just slightly sexually frustrated." You finally said, leaving out the whole Levi thing. "Oh really, is that all?" Your friend asked and you slowly nodded. "I'm going to be blunt with you, I think about half of us, including me, are sexually frustrated. We never get laid so obviously we are." Your friend said, making you blush a bit.

"I-I know I just wanted to…" You said while looking away. "Whoa, did you almost go all the way with a guy?" Your friend asked and you blushed. "I-it wouldn't have been all the way. H-he was just teasing is all." You said truthfully. "I would ask who it is, but you're a bit stubborn and would never tell." He/she said with a sigh and you nodded.

"You know, we could both help each other out." f/n suddenly said and you looked at him/her. "How so?" You ask him/her. "Well we're both sexually frustrated so I sat we come to a mutual agreement here and help each other out, not going all the way but just enough to let out the frustrations." You friend explained and you went red.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea." You said while looking away. It was so odd for your friend to be offering something like this. "Oh come on now, here I'll show you I know my way around a girl's body." He/she said before you were suddenly pinned on the bed, your pudding falling onto the ground.

You felt your friend's lips on yours and you tried to protest but your friend was rather strong. You felt a hand groping one of your breasts and squeezing gently while rubbing your lower back with the other hand. You had to admit it felt good, but it felt wrong since it wasn't with Levi.

"R-really I think we should stop." You said while putting up a slight struggle. "Really, because you're a bit wet." You friend said while feeling through your pants. They were thinner than your normal ones since you slept in this pair. You let out a moan but glared at your friend. "I said no." You said before the door opened.

Levi stared at the two of you with a scowl. Your friend hand one hand slipped into your pants and one under your shirt while his/her mouth was on your neck. 'L-Levi!" You said with a blush as your friend quickly got himself/herself off and stood up. "F/N, out." Levi commanded while looking at you. "Y/N, come with me." He said and you nod while following him around, slightly embarrassed at what had happened.

You went into his office and you were then in front of his desk. "Do you really want to fuck someone that bad, brat?" He asked you and you shook your head. "M-my friend was just wanting to let out some frustration and I didn't want it." You said while looking at him. He clicked his tongue while motioned you to come over.

The moment you were in arm length his hand went to your vagina and he rubbed a bit and looked at his slightly wet hand. "Sure as hell doesn't look like you weren't enjoying it." Levi said while looking at you. "I can't help what my body wants you idiot." You snapped at him.

"Oh and what's that?" He asked you and you decided to say it flat out. "Levi, I want you." You said while a blush spread across your face. He looked at you, wondering why you were being blunt. "Well I'm here." He said, wondering what you'd say next. "Damn it Levi I want you to fuck my brains out don't you get it?" You almost shouted as loud as you could but you managed to keep it down a bit. Levi got up and brushed past the door before sitting back in his seat. "You do realize what you're saying?" he said and you nodded obviously." You said while looking at him.

You felt a hand around your waist and you were pulled so you were sitting on Levi's lap. A blush spread across your face and his lips came crashing down on your own. You moaned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling. It just felt so right when it was with Levi. You felt his hands grabbing your ass as the two of you fought for dominance with your tongues.

You ended up losing due to inexperience and when you separated you stared at him before noticing a feeling in between your legs. Levi was bulging out of his pants like this and you decided to move a bit, grinding on him and making a groan come out of his mouth.

He suddenly grabbed the back of your head and brought you closer to him, kissing you passionately again and you couldn't help the gasp as you two separated again. You decided to be a bit provocative this time around and you slid off of his lap and was standing with your head between his legs.

He looked down at you as you took his dick out of his pants and looked at it. It was larger than you had expected because his height was misleading a bit. You moved your hand over the shaft of it and saw it twitch a bit. You licked the tip of it and Levi let out a strangled moan before you put only the tip in your mouth, teasing him a bit. You hand was still moving up and down and you slid your tongue slightly in the tip and Levi's moan got louder.

You then put a bit more of him into your mouth then started to bob your head up and down, sucking as much as you could. You slowly started to pick up speed and noticed you couldn't fit the whole thing into your mouth so you used your hand to pump up and down on the rest. You moved your tongue while doing this and you heard Levi moan your name you hummed in response.

You saw his duck twitch a bit more before you suddenly felt something hot in your mouth. You released the tip as a bit more cum came out, getting a bit on your cheek and chest. You blushed deeply, knowing you had been the cause of that. You were suddenly pulled up onto his lap and he wiped your cheek clean before kissing you again.

You let out another moan in the kiss and noticed he was caressing your chest again and you suddenly found yourself without a shirt and you looked at Levi. "No way will I be the only one without a shirt." You said a bit bashfully before he sighed and took off his cravat then took his shirt off, throwing it to the other side of the room. He managed to tug your pants off so you were left in your underwear, Levi's throbbing dick between your leg and you noticed it was started to get hard again.

You felt a slight tug on your bra before it came off, revealing your chest. You went to cover them and Levi grabbed your hands to prevent it. He looked at your chest before taking on of your breasts in his mouth, making you moan. In the other hand he was caressing it and then suddenly his kissed trailed down a bit and you felt his hand massaging your clit and you let out another moan.

"Levi, I need you right now damn it." You said in between ragged breaths and he nodded while taking off your underwear and removing his own pants. "You ready, brat?" he said while looking at you. "Ready as I'll ever be." You tried to tease. You felt him ease his way into you and you let out a loud moan as he did so. It didn't hurt as much as you expected, just felt odd since you never had anything up there before.

You were shaking and looking at the wall. "Move." You said and he grabbed your hips and started to thrust into you. You felt him inside of you and moaned a bit more as he continued on. He slowly got faster until you couldn't stop the moaned that was coming from your mouth. He was as deep as he could get inside of you with the position and he decided to throw some things off his desk and lay you on it.

He kept the thrusting off and with the new position made his way deeper into you and you kept moaning, feeling yourself reaching your climax. You let out a loud moan as you came into him and he kept thrusting. You were shaking and riding off your orgasm and felt another one coming rather fast. With every thrust if felt like your brain was melting and you heard Levi moan even louder than before and you felt something hot inside of you that filled you up to the brink.

He thrusted a couple more times and you moaned again, cumming for the second time. Levi leaned over you and took himself out of you. You were both breathing heavily. "If this is what every punishment is like I think I'm going to transition into being a bad girl." You said with a smirk. "Guess next time I'll have to punish you even harder." Levi said and caught you by the lips once more.

He carried you to his bedroom that was connected to the room and laid you on the bed. You snuggled into his chest and you felt him kiss your forehead. "I hope you know this makes you mine." Levi said and you giggled. "I love you, Levi." You said as you started to fall asleep. "Tch, love you too brat." Were the last words you heard before you fell asleep.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this, I had fun writing it. Love you guys, bye.**


End file.
